Condensate lines collect and drain off liquids (mostly water) produced in the operation of air-conditioning apparatus, and it is well known that such effluent discharge lines are likely to clog, as from contaminants present, and especially from growth of algae or similar organisms in such lines, with consequent clogging.
This problem has received attention, as evidenced by patents to inventors in the United States and elsewhere. U.S. patent examples include Pujol U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,127, which discloses cutting condensate discharge lines to enable servicing them with compressed air to clear them after becoming clogged or to keep them from clogging; Galvan U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,377, which teaches insertion of a baffled chemical insert in the line to discourage mineral deposits, bacteria, and fungi; and Keen U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,813, which offers an in-line chlorinator likewise.
However, there is still no consistent preventive maintenance of condensate lines, which continue to become clogged and overflow onto interior and exterior surfaces, with noxious and unsightly effects. The present invention resolves this problem simply and effectively.